


Thank you

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets ready for their official photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/02d56387ea6983fc8b4ffd4736d35551/tumblr_ne7ze7lWDU1tce0s8o1_500.jpg) picture.

“Need help with that?”

“Please? You know I’m no good at this shit.”

“I know,” Dani smirked.

“Fuck you,” Neymar laughed softly.

“Later…as payment for my services.”

Their eyes met once Dani had finished tying Neymar’s tie for him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Am I going somewhere?”

“Dani…”

“Season’s just started…relax.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be over before we know it and you’re not on the national team anymore.”

“It’ll be okay. You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t, though. Who’s going to help me keep my shit together?”

“Keep it together?” Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. Keep it together once I actually get it together,” Neymar sighed.

“You act like I’m leaving you.”

“You are.”

“No. I might be leaving the team, but not you. You know it doesn’t matter where I end up, what we have…”

“Will never die.”

“And here you thought that was corny the first time I said that to you,” Dani teased softly.

“I was young and stupid.”

“Still are.”

“Hey!”

“Just joking…sort of.”

Neymar furrowed his brow as he looked at the older man, but couldn’t help but smile when Dani grinned at him. “Asshole.”

“But you love me,” Dani winked.

“I can’t deny that.”

“Let’s go get our picture taken, kiddo.”

“It’s time already? I’m hungry.”

“When are you not?”

“While I’m sleeping,” he replied, pulling out a candy bar from his pants pocket.

“You’re going to eat that now?”

“Yup.”

Dani shrugged and they walked towards the exit, “Okay.”

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
